


Your hands are distracting me

by burn0utx



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, F/M, Hands, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burn0utx/pseuds/burn0utx
Summary: Jim has just arrived home from tour.
Relationships: Jim Root/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Your hands are distracting me

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I caught this man's pick in January and now I wish I'd catch his dick 🥴  
> Reader insert bc I was feeling a bit self indulgent ya know??

You stood still in the shower, allowing the water to rain over your body. You had finished showering five, maybe even _ten_ minutes ago, but you were willing the water to wash away the butterflies and anxiety in the pit of your stomach.

Jim had been away on tour and had arrived home a couple of hours ago. You had missed him terribly, like every time he went away on tour, even though this time it wasn’t a long stint on the road. You were vaguely aware of the sounds of a guitar being strummed and picked coming from the bedroom, and allowed the sound of Jim’s playing to distract you from your own mind.

You finally turned off the water and stepped out from the shower. After drying off, you wrapped yourself up in a fluffy robe and allowed your feet to carry you towards the sounds of music.

Every time you laid eyes on that man, he took your breath away.

You didn’t want to distract Jim from his playing — heaven knows the man himself never grew tired of his guitars — so you leant your shoulder against the doorway, simply pleased just to watch him play. And you had to appreciate the way those long, slender fingers slid over the frets. Even though being a guitarist was Jim’s job, it was also something he did to destress.

It didn’t take Jim very long to notice your presence. He looked up at you, a small smile on his face. He tilted his head at you, motioning for you to come over, while never missing a note. You shuffled over to him and sat beside him on the bed, your eyes fixated on his hands. He didn’t even need to touch you for you to turn to mush. Those big hands did all sorts to you. You’d barely even noticed that Jim had stopped playing, his left hand wrapped around the neck of his guitar to still the strings.

”You don’t think that’s a little big?” he asked, a hint of amusement in his words. You didn’t understand until you looked down at yourself. Jim chuckled as realisation hit you.

”Oh,” You let out a soft, airy laugh. You were wearing Jim’s robe. And considering he was a _giant_ , you didn’t know how you hadn’t noticed. You tried to pull it tighter around yourself. “Oops.” Maybe wearing his clothes was a little secret of yours when he was away.

Silence fell between you both. For you, it always felt weird whenever he came home. You had to get used to his presence again. Not that him being here was a _bad_ thing, fuck, you longed for him while he was gone. It was just weird to go from being alone, making yourself busy, coming home to an empty house, to Jim and all his long limbs and peaceful aura. He was so calm you sometimes found it unsettling. He was this big rockstar without a hint of an ego. He was just James.

”Are you good?” Jim’s voice roused you from your thoughts. He knew what you were like. You couldn’t help but lean into the weight of his palm, which now rested upon your shoulder.

It took you a moment, but, “Yeah,” you looked up at him with a smile and a gentle shrug of your shoulders. “You know.”

His hand slid down your back and you couldn’t help but shudder and arch into his touch. Those fucking _hands_. He wasn’t even doing anything, but yet, you always reacted to those hands. And he was still to take any damn notice.

”I missed you.” You sighed, leaning further into the hot weight of his hand.

Jim pulled away from you for a moment and you couldn’t help but frown. He stood up from the bed and walked away with his guitar to set it back in its case, and your eyes couldn’t help but run up his long legs. You took a deep breath and when he turned back around to you, you quickly looked away. Was it hot in here, or?

Jim walked towards the bed again, stopping in front of you. You kept your gaze aside.

”Look at me.” He tucked a piece of damp hair behind your ear. You tilted your head upwards to meet his gaze, well aware of the fact that his crotch was _right in front of your face_. Jim smirked — only a hint, only momentarily, but it was enough for you to notice.

”What do you want?” His tone never changed. He was hard to read. But you knew where this was going. He tilted his head, arching a brow as he waited on your response.

”You.” You answered him honestly. So much for a quiet and calm night in, eh?

Jim pushed his fingers through your hair and you couldn’t help but let your eyes flutter shut. Maybe he was starting to finally catch on. Out of all the things to drive you crazy, all it took was his _hands_? You couldn’t even believe yourself sometimes. You went to cross one of your legs over the other, but Jim nudged them back apart with one of his own. Your eyes snapped open, and you couldn’t help but let your gaze fall on the bulge in his sweatpants.

You felt like you were losing your mind.

”Fuck, I just — want _you_!” You exclaimed, gripping onto his hips and pulling him towards you. You bumped the tip of your nose against his cock and heard Jim inhale. By the time you’d started to work his sweatpants down, he’d taken his t-shirt off.

You hooked a finger into the waistband of his boxers, but heard a ‘tsk’ before Jim gave your shoulders a light shove. You gasped, falling onto your back. You loved when he had more control, but right now you just wanted to see how much of his cock you could fit down your throat.

”No, _wait_.” You protested, glaring up at him. Jim knew you were playing, you could tell from the cheeky glint in his eye, but ‘no’ was a word he took very seriously. He only wanted for you to be comfortable.

You scrambled back up onto your knees and leant forward, only for Jim’s fingers to catch you around the throat. With a gentle squeeze, he began to guide you backwards again. You swallowed, starting to feel light headed when his knees hit the bed and he climbed on top of you. You allowed him to lay you back down, his fingers loosening around your throat as one of his knees came to rest between your legs. When he pushed his thigh forward, an involuntary moan escaped you.

You shifted yourself downwards so you would be better able to grind your hips onto his thigh, your breath quickening and catching in the back of your throat, even when Jim removed his hand from around your neck. You leaned your head back, a cross between a huff and a moan leaving your lips. You couldn’t care less about your robe coming undone — it’s not like it really fit in the first place. Jim’s hands came to rest either side of your head as he leant over you. You caught his gaze. 

His guard was down.

You sat up quickly, knocking your shoulder against his chest to push him over. With a soft ‘oof’ and widened eyes, Jim fell easily onto his side and then his back. You were on top of him within seconds, straddling his knees and shimmying yourself backwards.

”Hey, that’s unf—fff—” Jim trailed off, his words mixing with a groan as you pulled his cock free from his underwear.

You couldn’t help but grin at him when he pushed himself up onto his elbows, his pupils blown wide as you gave his cock a few strokes. You kept your eyes on his as you gave it a gentle lick.

Jim was a gentle giant, but he didn’t particularly enjoy being teased. Not like this, anyway. You mouthed gently at the head of his cock, feeling it twitch against your tongue.

In a split second, Jim had shoved your head down, his fingers tangling in the back of your hair. You knew it was coming, but still hadn’t expected him to _snap_ so soon, and you gagged around the size of him, your eyes already beginning to water. Jim pulled your head back up quickly and you sucked in a deep breath. He loosened his fingers from your hair, choosing instead to cup your cheek and run his thumb over your lower lip. As soon as you attempted to run your tongue over his thumb, he was pushing your head back down again.

You took his cock back into your mouth again, Jim still guiding you but giving you a little more freedom this time. You wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock, stroking it in time with the bobbing of your head. You sucked him down further this time, without any help from Jim, but as soon as he hit the back of your throat he flattened his hand against the back of your head, holding you down. With a string of swear words, Jim began to thrust upwards into your mouth.

You tried to keep in time with his movements, but fuck, it was hard. His hand stroked over your cheek again, this time to dig his thumb and fingers into either side of your jaw. You gagged when a particularly hard thrust bumped the head of his cock against the back of your throat again, and you were doing all you could to keep your breathing even. You tried to curl the tip of your tongue, making sure to flick his frenulum with it every time his hips pulled back.

Before long, Jim was pulling you off his cock, his hand flying to grip around the base of his cock.

”Not yet,” he panted. “It’s been a while.” He gave his cock a small squeeze before both of his hands flew to your shoulders and he pulled you up the bed.

He didn’t like to manhandle you — not that you minded — so when he did, you knew he was a mess. You were aware of the tears still on your cheeks, but Jim didn’t seem to take any notice. He was too busy pushing the rest of _his_ robe off your shoulders and tossing it onto the floor. He dragged you further up onto his lap, his hands taking no time to reach for your breasts.

”Missed these—” He gave them a squeeze as his thumbs brushed over your nipples, before he rolled you both over. “—Missed _you_ ".

You missed his touch as soon as he pulled away, but he was soon hooking your legs around his hips. He accidentally bumped the head of his cock against your clit and you couldn’t help but whine at him. Soon enough, he was lining himself up with your entrance and sinking himself to the hilt.

Your arms flew around Jim’s neck, one of them burying in the back of his long hair, the other gripping onto his shoulder as you both moaned out at the same time. You pulled the tall man down as he gave you a moment to adjust. Jim buried his face into your shoulder before his lips found the crook of your neck. You weren’t even aware of how hard your fingers were digging into his shoulder, sure to leave bruising. You never got used to the initial feeling of him inside you. You could feel every inch of him, hot and heavy and thick and—

”Are you okay?” He murmured into your neck, his breath hot and wet against your skin. He pressed another gentle kiss against your pulse point before he pushed himself up so his hands were supporting his weight.

It took you a moment, but once you gave a nod of your head and tightened your legs around Jim’s hips, his mouth clashed with yours in a searing kiss and he began to move.

He was gentle at first. Neither of you seemed to register that he’d kissed you so hard that your teeth collided. It was tongues, it was sloppy, it was wet, it was _hot_ , especially combined with Jim doing that thing where he kind of circles his hips and just sort of grinds into you.

You moaned into the kiss, sinking your fingers into his back and squeezing your thighs against his hips. As he began to thrust, you sunk your teeth into his plump lower lip.

Before long, you were both moving together. With each of his thrusts, you’d raise your hips to meet his. Jim had a hand gripping your leg, sinking into the flesh of your thigh, holding you close as he swallowed every moan you emitted. Until he started to pick up the pace.

”O—Oh!” You tore your mouth away from his after a particularly hard thrust and threw your head back against the pillows, your mouth falling open. He did it again and you couldn’t help the string of moans that followed. As you began to dig your nails into his skin, his fingertips began to press harder into your thigh.

”Jim!” You cried out, throwing one of your arms up so your forearm could cover your eyes. Jim began to thrust harder, faster, _deeper_ , and you found yourself failing at keeping up with him. You continued to roll your hips up, uncaring that your timing was out of sync with his, you just wanted _more_ ; you wanted all of him.

”Look at me.” Jim panted, in between his own gasps and groans. Before you could let your arm back down, Jim was straightening himself up onto his knees and grabbing onto your hips, pulling you into him. You let out a surprised sort of squeak at the sudden motion of being yanked down the bed, your hands flying out to grip onto the sheets either side of you.

His eyes met yours, darkened by his pupils blown wide.

Jim began to fuck into her again, his hips snapping forward relentlessly. And as soon as two of those slender fingers of his met your clit, you swore you were gone.

You could feel your climax building, building, _building_ , and it felt like Jim was knocking the breath out of you with each thrust. You could hardly focus, you just knew what was coming and everything felt good and everything was _Jim_.

Once you managed to focus on the sounds he was making, moaning and huffing above you as your skin slapped together lewdly and the bed was hitting the wall, you felt your orgasm hit.

You cried out his name, your fingers tangling in the sheets even more while you squeezed around his cock. You bucked up against him involuntarily and were vaguely aware of a mix of moans, his name and cursing falling from your lips.

Watching you come undone was all Jim needed. He fell onto his forearms after giving a few more harsh thrusts, and you could feel him pulsing inside of you as he came.

You both laid in silence, the only noises in the room being your harsh breathing. Jim buried his face into your chest and you combed your fingers through his hair.

”Told you I missed you.” He mumbled out.

Even though he couldn’t see, you could only smile in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away in the end and it didn't end up as handsy as I originally thought lmao, but there's always more for the future I guess!


End file.
